


Encounter

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hares, blood mention???, maybe theres a little gore? like description of skulls??, theres barely any batim in this but they ARE batim ocs soooooo ye, two brothers have a weird experience and Do Not Mind It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: There's something there, in the dark.He points his flashlight on it.





	Encounter

It’s a hare.

Several.

Their eyes glow bloody red in the night and they stand on their feet.

 

They stare.

 

Thaische looks up to find Eska staring back at them.

He can almost see a thin thread connecting his pupils to those of the large rodent before them.

The wind blows a loud hiss in the child’s ears.

 

The hares stand.

 

His mind take their fur and muscle and organs away from their faces until there’s only bone.

They have the teeth of herbivores and the eyes of preys. The skull is bigger that that of a rabbit. Their jaws are huge, the front teeth separated from the rest.

He can feel the texture under his fingertips.

 

The hare comes closer.

 

It’s really big.

Bigger than a rabbit.

There’s so many.

What happens when so many hares jump on you.

Do they bite.

Can they kill.

Their skulls are very pretty.

Why do they stand up.

Are they scared of being hit by canes.

 

The hares come closer 

 

How much could they weigh.

Can they suffocate you.

The shape of their skulls is so funny.

Red eyes.

Empty orbits.

Small nose.

Rodent fangs.

Fur.

Bones.

 

Thaische blinks.

The hares are still.

Eska sits among them.

He’s holding and petting one.

 

“Soft?”

 

“Hm.”

 

The hares scatter, and they go back home.


End file.
